


Everybody Wants to Rule the World

by Kaspah



Category: Divergent (Movies)
Genre: Kinky as fuck, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Unfinished, like omfg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 13:37:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2271729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaspah/pseuds/Kaspah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eric and Four getting it on. Not enough of a hook? Eric gets the Christmas Gift that he always wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah. I own nothing. Shit. Be forewarned, there are a lot of kinks, and it's halfway-dubcon-halfway-con-halfway-noncon.
> 
> http://lemonie-fresh.tumblr.com
> 
> SEND ME THINGS.

"The Legendary Four." Eric laughed, giving the stoic looking male a once-over. "Not so tough now, are you?" Not even a flinch of muscle, nor a sudden intake of breath; just a lucid, unintelligent stare forward, even as Eric circled him, pinching and poking here and there, particularly in the side. 

God, it was fucking amazing. 

His only thought, grinning his predatory grin, was on what to do now. 

"What are your orders, Dauntless?" 

"You have not given an order." Cold, almost dead eyes stared ahead, the thinnest twitch of a jaw muscle followed the words. The slight, sudden indent, a twitch of the body that held nothing behind it but sheer, primal instinct. Four held his hands behind himself, interlocking them just above his waist, palm neither too relaxed, nor too tight. 

In the dank, dark lighting, Four's eyes looked as normal as can be. 

"Won't you strip for me, Four?" 

Four did exactly as he'd been told to do, first came the jacket--easily slid off once the zipper was undone--, then the shirt. Nothing professional about it, a sloppy job that the normal Four wouldn't have done. That, however, was where the stripping stop. Not that Eric minded, but it wasn't a completed order. Circling his pray, his hand shot out when he came to Four's back, digging a finger along the curve of the black markings. "Remind me when I'm done with you, to get my name tattooed on your ass." It wasn't a threat, just an afterthought. 

"Yes Sir." 

He wanted Four to belong to him, had wanted it for longer than he'd remembered. Now that he had him, he couldn't figure out what to do first. Defilement, that's the name of the game. But how to go about it? Nothing too subtle, Four couldn't even complain about it so why go slow? Sliding his finger along the curved blackened skin, he followed it along the symbols for the different factions, all the way down to the small of Four's back. "Right here should do." Right between the two points, above Four's waist, but low enough that it'll still be seen in the clothes he had in mind. 

Went on like that for a couple of days, Four wearing a shorter shirt, one designed for 'training', as he'd put it. Wherever Eric went, Four followed behind, all too happy to keep up with Eric's footsteps. No matter how many people laughed at Four, or how many touched the name just above his ass, or even the many that asked questions, he kept stoic and quiet until ordered to say something. 

Took a few more days to get into the real knitty gritty, the first test of his limits. No pants, no shoes or socks, just underwear. Not even the normal boxer-briefs, or muscle-shorts. No, these were handpicked by Eric. Black, silk panties that had a floral design inside of the thin frills. It wasn't too bad, not at first. Simple procedure: Walk, follow, and smile. Simple as that. Now, Four was impressively built. Impressive, as in, poster-boy for Dauntless impressive. Just a scratch or two here from previous training details, but that seemed to be it. The best part about that impressive build? Eric would have to say... showing it off as his. Showing that he owned it. 

Erudite, he loved their solutions. Small changes to the formula, nothing that'll show up in the grand scale, but enough to give Four some of his awareness. But that awareness only came out with a key phrase, a phrase that did more help than damage. 

The first time he'd used it, was when they were in the Pit, Four sitting at Eric's heel, a panties clinging tightly to his hips, the newest batch of trainees shifting from one foot to the other, and back again. Perhaps seeing the Legendary Four in a such a state got to them. 

"You wanted this, didn't you? Come on, Four. Speak up." 

Four's eyes widened, but that was all he could do. "Eric...?" Muttering, his body lolled against Eric's leg. Trying to focus on him, Four shifted his gaze up, eyes blurry and unfocused. What was he doing..? Palming the man's leg, his hold remained constant but soon his eyes fell to his panties, breathing stopping at the sight. What...? What was he doing? Why was Eric here?! 

"Bet you want it, just look at your dick." Snickered Eric, fingers dragging through his pet's hair. 

Four hesitantly took a look down. What he saw, was enough to make him shudder in revulsion. As hard as Eric had said he was, he was no doubt harder. He felt himself straining against the fabric, felt the coolness spreading throughout the front, even got to see the spreading darkness, pooling along the tented fabric. It wasn't natural, it didn't feel natural. "Yes, sir. I want it... bad." 

What...

His body responded on it's own, turning to sit in between Eric's legs, palms on the ground, seated on his knees, head resting on the seat between the other's legs. "Please?" The exact opposite of what he wanted to say, everything he wanted to do seemed to only spur his denial and his position. Everything inside of him wanted to pull away, wanted to tell Eric to go fuck himself, but with every wanted struggle, he moved forward. Forward, and forward. Until he rest just an inch away from Eric's crotch. 

Don't! Pull away, hit him. Do something! Move! 

His mouth opened, tongue slipping out to lay against Eric's clothed bulge. Fuck, why was he salvating? 

"Go ahead, show them what it is you want." As Eric's sentence ended, Four's hands came up to undo his pants, pulling them apart with the eagerness of a trainee with their first present. Took a second more to pull out Eric's dick, and another to wrap his tongue around the tip. His eyes shut tight, tongue playing with the thick head. "Mm, such a good dog. Don't you guys think so?" Four's tongue lapped at the soft skin, lathering it up, getting to every bit he could. 

Did they think that? Was he a good dog? 

Wai--

"Why not show them how much of a good doggy you are?" Eric cooed.

Just with those words alone, Four had his ass in the air, one hand on Eric's lap to steady himself, and the other reaching back to pull his panties to the side, showing the recruits his pretty, pink hole.


	2. Preview! OOOOH AAAAAHHHH *THROWS SPARKLES*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Look at that shiny preview! All new, and weird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'ALL NEED TO START COMMENTING MORE. Or at least ask/send prompt/things over tumblr. Ya'll need to tell me to get shit done or it'll never get done.

Four blinked, vision fading back and forth between blurry and dark. Something was happening, he knew that much. What it was, he couldn't quite place it; something was different. Something was... off. Though, that thought quickly faded with a moan and a shudder. 

One of the recruits had pushed their dick into him, and his back arched so beautifully, Eric groaned in front of him. His head rested between his Master's legs, just out of reach of the clothed shaft he had come to love. With eyes half lidded, his tongue slipped past his lips and tried to lick at the tantalizing treat he'd been denied in the recent few days. But, a quick click of Eric's tongue had him whining and pulling his tongue back. "Please..." He almost looked up at Eric, but knew better than to do that. 

Eric tried to teach him patience, he'd been trying for weeks now. Fastening blindfolds on him, and a ring-gag in his mouth. The recruits loved that the most, loved the way Four sometimes choked on them, the way his throat tightened around their drool-coated cocks, the pretty sounds he made when he almost sobbed for them to fuck him. Or, if they felt particularly cruel, they had him beg them to use him, to dump their come in him from both ends. But, Four had his own favorite moment too. 

By far, his favorite times were when recruits took him from both ends, having his mouth wrapped tightly around one of the younger men's shafts, feeling their hands grip his head, the way they shivered and trembled when they were so close to coming that they practically whimpered above him, their movements uncoordinated and frantic. All while being taken from behind, the shockwaves that ran through him when a recruit slammed into him without a care, the loads from previous guys slipping out every few thrusts, oozing down his taint and dribbling down below him. But, the ones that made his chest light and his dick twitch were the ones that talked dirty to him. The ones that called him names: cumdump, cumrag, whore, bitch, slut and everything in between. They were the best, at least in Four's head they were.   
Eric even made it a game whenever he brought the Senior Dauntless members to his room. Each member would get a marker, but near the middle they always only had one and passed it along to the next member that took their turn. Each one would take a turn railing Four, fucking him as hard as they could. Whenever one of them dumped their load inside of Four, they'd place a little mark on his lower back. But the special ones, the ones that could actually get Four to tremble and cum? They initialled his asscheek. From there, the one that had the most initials would be able to take Four with them for twentyfour hours. Eric's only stipulation was that they not leave any lasting marks. Other than that, they were free to do what they wanted with Four.


End file.
